1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a signal on a magnetic tape using a rotating magnetic head. In particular, the invention is an improved magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which can utilize recording media recorded in either analog or digital form.
The present disclosure is based on the disclosure of Korean Application No. 92-2235 filed Feb. 15, 1992, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a magnetic tape has a tape format whereby a video signal track or audio signal track is formed diagonally across an area thereof. Such a magnetic tape is utilized in the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of a video tape recorder or audio tape recorder having a rotating head drum for reading information from, or writing information to, the tape.
The basic elements of the above-mentioned type of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic tape 4 are shown in FIG. 1. The recording format of magnetic tape 4 is schematically shown in FIG. 2. Such a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus comprises reel disks 1 and 2 for receiving a tape cassette (not shown) and guide poles 3 and 3' for drawing tape 4 from the cassette toward the rotating head drum 5. Also, a full erasing head 6, for erasing the recorded information from the entire width of tape 4, an audio erasing head 7, for erasing the audio information recorded within an audio track 7', and a video erasing head 8, for erasing the video information recorded within a video track 8', are provided along the path of tape 4. Also, a pinch roller 9 and capstan shaft 10 are installed for pressing and conveying tape 4 therebetween. Two magnetic heads 11 and 11' are provided on opposite sides of rotating head drum 5 as shown in FIG. 3.
The magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus discussed above conveys tape 4 by pressing the tape between pinch roller 9 and capstan shaft 10 and by pressing the tape against the outer circumferential surface of rotating head drum 5. At this time, magnetic heads 11 and 11' alternately scan a first track 4a and a second track 4b which are recorded in a helical manner on magnetic tape 4, so as to record information or reproduce recorded information (see FIG. 2). Erasing heads 6, 7 and 8 can be selectively activated in a known manner when recording. Rotating head drum 5 is slanted with respect to the traveling direction of tape 4 so that magnetic heads 11 and 11' will record to and reproduce from helical tracks 4a and 4b.
Such a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus records and reproduces the recorded signal using an analog signal magnetic tape 4 in which the information is recorded by alternating the magnetization direction according to the wave shape of the recording current flowing onto the magnetic heads 11 and 11'. The recording and reproducing apparatus as explained above cannot use a digital magnetic tape.